


Change Of Plans

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss, Yang, and Blake find a child while on an assassination mission. (Short Hitman AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Going out on odd jobs was something that Weiss, Blake, and Yang have been doing for years together, the trio being best friends and coworkers since moment one of them meeting. However, the three led a life of crime and death, traveling the world doing contract jobs. They were known as assassins, hitmen, murderers, and even death disguised as beauty, but none of them cared about that too much. Though, while out on another job in Paris, the trio found themselves on a job to take down an extortionist that was simply known as ‘J’.   
  
Weiss brought one of her white-gloved hands to her ear and smiled as she looked at a newspaper while sitting outside their target’s home. “Blake, are you in position at the party? Intel suggests that J is a blonde male with blue eyes, tends to wear white and gold.”   
  
“I’m in the party. Arrogant bastard sure enjoys spending the money he’s stolen from others, doesn’t he?” The black-haired woman leaned against a nearby window and looked out, seeing her blonde companion in the street. “Alright, Yang’s in position. On my count, start the distraction.” Blake smiled and turned around, seeing their target on the other side of the room through dozens of other people. “Target in sight. On my mark.”   
  
Both Weiss and Yang readied themselves as they waited on Blake, both of them focusing on their task. “Weiss, any problems so far?” The blonde woman sighed as she brought a faceless mask to her face, reaching her other hand behind her and reaching for the glock that she kept tucked away. “I’m thinking we stop by that cafe we saw on the edge of town before we head out. I think I saw something you’d be interested in eating.”   
  
“You’re thinking of food at a time like this? We’re on a job and- Wait… I see a redheaded woman walking into the building. She’s holding a child in her arms.” The white-haired woman brought the newspaper down and sighed, folding it and quickly heading over to the redhead that was holding an almost equally redheaded child before she could get into the building. “Excuse me, Ma’am? Can I ask you some directions? I’m new into town and am looking for a cafe called The Emerald Rose. Would you happen to know how to get there from here?”

  
Blake came back to the window she was at a moment ago, bringing her finger to her ear and looking out to see Weiss talking to the redhead that many believed to be J’s lover. “Weiss… Be careful. That baby isn’t hers… The woman has green eyes, but look at the baby. Silver. She might be the optional target.” She quickly turned back around to see J standing behind her, approaching the window next to her. “Oh, excuse me. Didn’t realize I was in the way.”   
  
“No worries. I was just wondering where my wife and daughter were. They are usually on time.” The man looked out the window to see his wife and young girl talking to Weiss, a smile coming to his face. “Ah. She’s talking to that foreigner. Well, I hope she hurries. The toast is-”   
  
The blonde woman of the trio smirked and pulled out her glock, pointing it at the redhead woman that was standing in front of Weiss. “Change of plans. Now is the best and cleanest chance we have.” Before waiting to hear from the others, Yang pulled the trigger, firing and taking out the optional target with a single shot, the baby falling into Weiss’s arms and prompting Blake to assassinate J before anyone noticed.   
  
“Yang what the fuck?!” Weiss caught the crimsonette child that was falling with the green-eyed woman, turning her attention to her friend. “We don’t change the plan on a whim! We’re better than that!” The white-haired woman sighed and held the infant in one hand while watching her friend come drag the redhead beside the house. “What are we supposed to do with the baby? You know better than-”   
  
“Yang, you better have a damn good explanation.” Blake stepped out of the house with a smile on her face, pulling her black gloves off of her hands and bringing said hands to her hips. “Do you realize how close I was to being caught because of your change?” The amber-eyed girl looked at the child in Weiss’s arm. “Are you fucking serious…?”   
  
“What? She’s cute and I want one.” Yang smiled as she stepped out of the dark section between houses, taking the girl from the white-haired woman and softly cooing at her, earning a few soft giggles from the infant. However, as she looked back at the other two, it was easy to see the look of discontent on their faces. “Oh, come on… Look at her!” Turning the silver-eyed child around to face the other two women, the blonde smiled behind her, hearing the girl giggle and coo at the older women.   
  
“Yang, we can’t keep a child… No one would ever be home to take care of her… You know that just as well as…. I… Do…” Blake watched, almost entranced as the crimsonette child stuck her hand out and reached out for her. “Huh?”   
  
“Momma…?” The infant’s voice was quiet, sweet, and utterly adorable to everyone, causing all three woman to blush as they looked at her. “Momma!”   
  
Blake turned her head to look at Weiss, and then quickly shifted her attention to Yang, a soft smile on her face. “Okay, fine. We can keep her.”   
  
“Blake!” Weiss nearly screeched as she snatched the young infant from Yang’s arms, pulling her to her chest. “Just because she’s cute and sweet and....” She trailed off as the young girl started to nuzzle into her, her blush only worsening as did her reason for not keeping the infant. “...affectionate… Doesn’t mean we can keep her! I mean, she doesn’t have a family anymore, she’d have to be picked up and taken to an-”   
  
“An orphanage?” Yang interrupted, a smile on her face as she noticed weakness and concern started to show on her friend’s face. “Come on. Let’s take her to lunch and see how things go, okay? Besides, I’m sure people are going to notice when our targets don’t show up for the party anymore.” The blonde smiled and gently took the infant from the white-haired woman’s arms. “I think I’ll name her Ruby. Just so we have something to call her.”   
  
“Because of your love for jewels?” Blake asked as the trio started walking toward the edge of town, getting away from their mission. “Oh, and the money’s already in our accounts. Seems our client, N, had tags on the two.” The black-haired girl sighed and reached her hand out, gently poking at Ruby’s cheek. “She’s adorable, Yang… Why do you have to do this to us? What if we turn out to actually not be good parents? Especially compared to J and his wife.”   
  
“We’ll be fine, Blake… I hate to admit it, but Yang made the right call. I’d rather take her in than give her to an orphanage. Here in France, I hear that they are just utterly awful.” Weiss pulled to her phone and checked her account, seeing that the money was indeed given to their accounts already. “Well, we definitely have the money to take her in if that’s what we choose to.” The white-haired woman pulled her friend’s faceless mask off of her, tossing it into a nearby river and smiling. “Well, I see no harm in it. We’ll have to take fewer jobs or get more creative to get them done faster, but we can easily handle it.”   
  
The blonde woman smirked and nodded, pulling baby Ruby to her face and planting a few kisses on her soft cheeks, relishing in the soft cooing and giggling the infant did in response. “Oh! Should we stop by a store and get diapers on the way to lunch? Just in case she has an accident?” Yang turned to look at her friends, gasping and whining as she felt the silver-eyed infant grab and tug at her hair, starting to growl quietly from the pain. “Ow, Ruby! That hurts!”   
  
The duo just smiled and giggled as they watched Yang try and fend off Ruby from pulling too hard on her hair without risking hurting the young girl. Neither of them could help themselves from laughing at the sight, reaching out and helping hold Ruby in the air and get her off of the other woman’s golden locks. However, both of them smiled and shared a look at Yang closed her eyes and turned away from them, cooing at and kissing the infant’s cheeks.

 

“Momma!~” The infant called out and threw her hands in the air, grabbing at both Weiss and Blake’s hair, unfortunately missing and whining as she grabbed nothing before pulling her hands back.

 

“Well, at least our life will definitely be more lively from here on out, right?” Weiss chuckled and walked past Yang, watching a cop car go by with the sirens blaring. “I guess they noticed that our job was done, huh? Were you clean enough with the disposal that we won’t be notified, Blake? Yang was pretty sloppy with it, lucky that no one was looking outside at that time.”   
  
“Of course I was careful. Stuffed him in the closet and clogged the toilet to make it seem like he was drowned and taken somewhere else. Even if they find him, no one will realize it was me. No one at the party recognized me, after all.” Blake smiled and brought her hands to the back of her head, sniffing the air after a moment and gagging, turning around and almost hurling as she pointed to Ruby. “How can something so small smell so bad?!”

 

Yang and Weiss shared a quick look as Blake stepped a bit away from them, the blonde grabbing and gently pulling back on Ruby’s diaper to see that she had indeed soiled herself. “Okay, store first and then we’ll go about our day…” Both of the women brought a hand to their noses and pinched them, cutting off the flow of the crimsonette’s stink. “So… where’s the nearest one that might sell diapers…?”   
  
Ruby let out a happy sigh as she closed her eyes, getting more comfortable in Weiss’s hold. The infant cooed as she softly fell asleep, a sudden and far more intense funk filling the air that the trio was in. Of course, now that she was asleep, she couldn’t see the look of sheer misery and disgust that was on each of her three mothers’ faces. Or hear the sound of all three of them gagging and coughing as they tried to repulse the scent from them, quickly darting to the nearest store to try and find diapers.

 

“Please tell me you have diapers!” Yang shouted at the cashier as she rushed into the small mom and pop store. “Our baby had an accident on our way to lunch and we didn’t think to bring any since it’s a short walk…”   
  
“Of course. In the back. You can even change your kid there. Just be sure to throw the diaper away in the bathroom.” The older white-haired women looked at Yang with a motherly smile.

  
“Thank you so much, ma’am.” Yang turned around and stuck her head out of the shop, gesturing for her two friends to come in and bring Ruby. The blonde hurried to the back as Weiss and Blake both went inside and quietly thanked the woman, the white-haired woman of the trio taking an extra moment as she looked at the older woman behind the cash register. “No… Couldn’t be…”   
  
When she finally made it to the others, Weiss couldn’t help but smile as she watched Yang run to the bathroom, Blake holding a freshly changed Ruby in her hands. “Let’s hurry home and get her settled, okay girls?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets snatched and the girls go to get their baby back.

After finally setting Ruby down for a short nap, Blake headed downstairs to the trio’s living room, expecting to find Yang in nothing but a bra and a pair of shorts while Weiss searched around for something to pamper their new infant with. “Well, the little one’s in bed. She finally managed to fall asleep and she should be out for awhile, she looked exhausted.”   
  
“Well, that’s good. I love her, but she was starting to drive me nuts with all of her crying.” Yang said with a smile on her face, bringing a beer to her lips and chugging some of it down. “Speaking of, which room did we put the crib in again? The spare bedroom? Or one of ours?”   
  
“For tonight, she’s in my room. We’re going to switch off each week since there are three of us and it’ll help the other two get some rest in the meantime.” Weiss chuckled softly as she typed away on her laptop, ordering yet another outfit she deemed cute enough to put her new little girl in. I still hate to admit it, but I’m glad our contractor didn’t care that we took in Ruby. If they did, this may have turned out horribly.”

 

Of course, as the three of them went about their business, none of them noticed someone hanging on the windowsill to Weiss’s room and fiddling with the lock. A woman with black hair and yellow eyes smirked as she slowly and quietly opened the window, making sure to do her best to sneak in without making a sound in order to snatch Ruby. “That little brat better be in here or my contractor’s going to be pissed. Silver eyes are a rarity, but I never would’ve expected someone to be willing to buy them from a poor infant…” The woman snuck her way across the room until she got to Ruby’s crib, not making a sound before finding the little girl and carefully picking her up. “Shhh. Don’t make a sound, Little One.” Heading back to the window, the kidnapper pulled something from between her breasts that was in the shape of dynamite. “This should give those three bitches a wake-up call.”

 

However, not a single one of the woman knew what was going on as they were so focused on their own tasks that they had forgotten to check on their little girl for any reason. Fortunately, Yang was the one to notice the subtle and almost silent thud of someone landing on their feet in the grass, turning in the direction of the sound and paying attention for any kinds of motion or if she was just hearing things. “Did you two hear that?”   
  
“Hear what?” Weiss looked up from her laptop just in time to see the blonde leaping from the couch and running to the front door, still in nothing but her bra and a pair of shorts. “Yang?! Where are you going?!”   
  
Blake darted from her spot in the kitchen toward the stairs, stopping to turn to Weiss and point upstairs. “I heard Ruby crying outside! Check the cameras! I think someone might-” Before the black-haired woman could finish her sentence, the blonde woman of the trio was already outside and on her motorcycle, Bumblebee. “Yang sees someone. Connect with her helmet and-” This time, it was too late to say anything else as an explosion tore about the white-haired girl’s room, the force knocking them both onto the ground and causing them to pass out as the lilac-eyed woman sped off after a black car that was speeding away from their home.

 

A moment later, mind still hazy and vision still a bit blurred, the white-haired woman rolled over onto her side and started coughing against the floor, bringing a hand to her stomach as pain started to shoot through it. “Blake… Blake… Blake!” Weiss’s voice slowly got louder and louder as she continued to call her friend, slowly forcing herself to sit up and look around the room to find the amber-eyed woman on the ground and still passed out. Wincing as she moved her hand to the couch and grabbed her scroll, the blue-eyed woman quickly called Yang, gasping as the line clicked to life almost immediately. “Someone’s got Ruby! There was an explosion in the house and Blake’s passed out! I’m on the ground and everything’s a blur!”   
  
“Take care of Blake! I’m chasing after the bitch who took our little girl. I didn’t get to see much before she got in the car, but she’s got long black hair and at least one yellow eye.” Gritting her teeth, Yang picked up speed, getting up to the left side of the black car that she was caring. “Give me back my baby!” Leaning down, the blonde slammed her hand against the car window once, cracking it. “If you think you’re getting away with this!” This time, the woman threw a punch clear through the glass and grabbed a woman’s hair, yanking her to the side of the car and ready to yank her out, glass cutting into her hand and causing her to bleed a bit. “You’re wrong!”

 

Still crawling over to Blake, Weiss continued to listen to what was happening. “It sounds like the woman’s Cinder Fall. Contract killer, just like us. Only she specializes in fire related deaths and explosions. Must’ve been what happened a moment ago…” The white-haired girl brought her finger to her friend’s neck, feeling for a pulse and sighing with relief as she realized her friend was alive at the very least. “Blake’s okay. She’s still unconscious but she’s alive. We’ll join you in a bit, Yang. I need to wake her up first.”   
  
“Got it.” Yanking the woman’s head out the side of the car as she continued to stay beside it, Yang looked into the woman’s yellow eyes. “What do you want with our daughter?!” She tried using her other hand to reach further into the car, hoping to reach Ruby, but all she could see was that her crimsonette baby was on the other side in a baby seat. “I swear to god, I’m gonna fucking rip your head off!”   
  
“Such a violent temper you have, Yang Xiao Long.~” The woman snickered and wrapped her hand around the blonde’s wrist, gripping it as Yang’s fingers dug into her outfit. “Name’s Cinder. Are you sure that you wouldn’t be at home, checking on your friends? I’m sure my buyer would be more than happy to know that this girl’s mother won’t be there to see her eyes taken out in a few hours.” Cinder smirked and dug her nails into the blonde’s skin, making her bleed and making the grip on her outfit weaken. “Now, why don’t you be a good girl and just crash?”   
  
Almost as if it was on queue, which it may as well have been, the car swerved around a corner, sideswiping the motorcycle and forcing Yang to let go of Cinder’s neck to avoid getting her hand yanked off. Unfortunately, because of that, the woman was forced to go a different route than the vehicle holding her little girl. That didn’t stop her from trying to keep her eyes on it, though, keeping on her route while staying determined to get close to it. “Dammit, Weiss… For once, I’m happy that you slip a tracker into my back pocket when you do laundry.” Reaching behind her and pulling out a pin-sized tracker, the blonde brought it between her teeth and shifted her attention to the overpass that she could tell the vehicle was going to go on.

 

Quickly turning the corner and cutting off who knows how many people, the blonde sped back up to get behind the car. When she was close enough, Yang placed the tracker onto the trunk of the vehicle, just low enough on the back to not been seen unless they stopped and leaned out of the car. However, before she could make another attempt to snatch Ruby back out of the car, the woman had to hit the brakes to avoid being slammed off the overpass, incidentally falling behind the car and pulling over to the side of the road once she was at the end of the overpass. Bringing a hand to her ear, she connected with her home once again. “Weiss? They lost me, but I’ve got a tracker on them. The one you always stick in my back pocket when you do laundry. How’s Blake?”   
  
A soft sigh left the white-haired girl’s lips, concern clear in her voice as she kept her hands on Blake to try and keep the woman from falling over as they made their way to the kitchen. “Not great. She’s in pretty bad shape, but she’s coming to. I don’t know if I should bring her with-”   
  
“Shut up, Weiss…” Blake coughed and spit a small amount of blood onto the floor, bringing a hand to her lips and smiling. There was a look in her eyes and a murderous intent in her tone that brought a bit of fear to Weiss’s heart, despite the smile that the black-haired woman had. “I’m going to murder that bitch. First she takes our baby… And then she trashes our house? You can try to get in my way, but you’re not going to stop me.”   
  
“Blake! How can you say that? We just want Ruby back! Forget her! She’ll learn her lesson when we take our girl back and prove that she can’t hurt or stop us!” The white-haired girl brought her pale hand to the amber-eyed woman’s lips and gently wiped the small amount of blood from them. “Please, there is no need for that.” Weiss met the other woman’s gaze, fear and worry that she was going to try and go through with her threat and only get herself even more injured coming to her mind. “Blake, I can’t let you-”   
  
“Stand down, Blake.” Yang interrupted, a soft sigh leaving her. “You’re injured. You’re going to be coming with us, getting Ruby, and being on standby. I don’t care how pissed off you are. Our baby comes first, Cinder’s death comes second. And it won’t do us or Ruby any good because you want to kill her.” The blonde brought her bleeding hand to the handle of her bike and smirked, revving the engine. “Though, I’m not going to stop you from pulling the trigger on the bullet that kills the bitch.~” The lilac-eyed woman sped off toward a nearby parking lot, keeping a smile on her face. “I’m going radio silent, girls. I’ll be pulling into an empty parking lot near the tracker’s signal. Bring me my jacket, a medkit, and my glock. That should be fine for this.”   
  
“Wait, why do you need a medkit? What happened, Yang?” Weiss and Blake both shared a slightly concerned looked as they could hear their friend and partner chuckling to herself. “Yang, what happened?”   
  
“I told you I could punch my way through a car window. I was just unlucky enough that some of it cut into my hand. None of it’s deep, though. I’m giving you girls ten minutes before I go in by myself. Cinder mentioned something about her client coming to take Ruby’s eyes in a few hours.” Making a fist with her bleeding hand, the blonde shook a bit of the blood off her skin. “I say we hit her before she can even think we gave up.”   
  
“We’re on the way. Give us some time. We’re not letting her do anything to harm our baby.” Weiss smiled and hung up, wrapping her arms around Blake for a moment. “Don’t you ever give me that look again, understand? This isn’t something for you to fight alone. Those days are over, remember?”   
  
Blake couldn’t help but sigh with a bit of relief as she held onto Weiss, nodding in response. “Yeah. Now, let’s go get our Ruby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally gets their baby back, using their skills to do so.

Finally making their way to Cinder’s headquarters thanks to the tracker that had been set on the car, the trio of new mothers looked at the building that appeared to be a factory. “Security’s pretty light, don’t you think?” Yang was the first to speak as she put her jacket on, covering up what she could of her chest, not wanting to be seen by anyone who might be inside in just her bra. “Do you think she has everyone crammed inside to try and keep defense tight there?”   
  
“Possibly. The only real info on her was her name and that she specializes in explosions and fire. If she’s keeping everyone inside, then she might be planning to off everyone just to make sure that the plan goes through.” Weiss sighed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and thinking for a moment about the best way to approach this without risking their child. “We should split up. Tackle the place from different sides and thin out the heard from the outside in.”   
  
“I can do that… But I want to be the one to pull the trigger and kill that bitch of a kidnapper. Otherwise, she’s all yours.” Blake walked past her friends and headed toward the right side of the building, bringing a finger to her ear and activating her communicator. “I’ll go in from the right. Weiss, you go left. Yang, you get the front. They’ve seen you chasing and they’ll expect you. She might even be waiting just to rub things in your face.” The black-haired woman smiled as she found a window low enough for her to climb into but high enough to not be seen as she attempted to, climbing in and immediately finding a hiding spot to wait.

 

On the other hand, Yang and Weiss nodded before heading to their respective positions, the blonde making sure to wait an extra amount of time before shooting her weapon into the air and walking into the factory. “Come on out, Cinder! I know you’re in here! Maybe this is where you’re supposed to drop off my little girl, but you’re not going to be alive long enough to do that~” That’s when the barely covered woman heard a scoff, a smile coming to her lips as she turned around to see the black-haired woman holding her little girl. “Good, you are in the front. I was a bit worried I wouldn’t find you right away.”   
  
“Oh? And why would you worry about such a thing? Did you want to see your little girl before I sell her off? Or did you want me to kill you when you fail to get her in time?” The yellow-eyed woman smirked and gently poked Ruby’s cheek, pulling her finger away and snapping. Her smile only grew as a dozen thugs all surrounded her and came out of various locations to surround Yang. “I must say that I’m surprised you came alone, though.”   
  
“I’m all that’s needed to take care of you and your fucking punks. But why would you think that?” The lilac-eyed woman held her weapon out and pulled the trigger, shooting one of the random thugs in the face before two more were shot and fell beside him. Yang smiled widely as the group watched three of their friends fall to the ground, moving and pointing her gun at Cinder, only for two more to drop to the ground, blood splattering everyone from the bullets going through their brains. “I would never try and pick up our little girl alone. Especially from a rotten day care like yours.”   
  
“Day care? What are you talking abou-”   
  
“Really, Yang? Day care? Couldn’t think of something better?” Blake sighed as she stepped up behind Cinder and pressed the chamber of her black pistol against the woman’s head. “Well, bad jokes like that are sort of your forte.” The black-haired woman shook her head and looked toward Cinder. “Tell your goons to drop their weapons or they are going to die as well.”   
  
Cinder tried to look behind her to see Blake, wondering how the girl got behind her and got through her thugs, but only whined as she felt the pistol push against her head again. “How did you get here?”   
  
“Well, it’s rather simple when you have a trio of loving mothers that happen to be assassins.~” Weiss’s voice echoed through the factory as she approached Yang, her heels clicking with each step she took. “Though, it only becomes that much easier when you piss those mothers off.” She raised her white pistol from her side and immediately shot Cinder in the knees, making the woman scream while the blonde shot another goon in the shoulder, causing the hired hands to run away of their own will. “Oh, looks like your thugs know when they are outclassed. I suppose it’s bound to happen when you’re going to against a Schnee.”

 

Cinder looked around as all of her men were gone and was had been forced to one knee, just holding Ruby close to her chest as the girl somehow slept through all of this. “What do you want?! People are going to come after you, you know… This girl wasn’t even J’s! She’s not yours! She’s not even worth-”   
  
“Shut up.” Blake pushed her hand forward against Cinder’s head, forcing her to bow toward to the flood while staying on her one knee. “Ruby is ours and no one is going to take her from us again. No one is going to find us in order to get her from us. Who knows? Maybe we’ll go to Paris where we found her. Or maybe Germany.”   
  
“Italy’s a good place!” Yang shouted, a smile on her face as she approached the yellow-eyed woman and gently took their baby from her arms. “But you’ll never know and neither will anyone who might be listening. Because you won’t be telling a soul.” Turning her body to the side, the blonde kicked the kidnapper in the face, sending her to the ground and knocking out a tooth with just the one kick. “Because we’re going to end you quickly. I just wanted to get a kick in for what you did in the car.”   
  
Weiss nodded and walked up to Cinder, picking up her foot and stomping it down onto the woman’s stomach, making her gag and cough up a bit of blood. “That’s for the damage you’ve done to our house. So, we’ll be leaving anyone once we get back home.” The white-haired woman sighed and ground her foot into the other woman’s stomach, pressing down harder as she did so. “Part of me wants to keep you around just so we can punish you however we see fit.”   
  
“Not gonna happen.” Blake pulled the trigger on her pistol, purposefully making the shot miss Cinder’s nose by an inch. “You’re going to die here and now. Do you have any last words, you fucking bitch?”   
  
Cinder knew that this was where things were going to end, especially with the look of indifference on Blake’s face. She had fucked with the wrong trio and it took her far too long to learn that fact, and it was far too late to go back on it now. “....I’m so-” However, she didn’t get to finish her final words as the amber-eyed woman’s black piston sudden found it’s way between her lips, making her quiet and look at the other black-haired woman in sheer horror.   
  
“Sorry, I don’t care to hear them.” Without remorse or patience, Blake pulled the trigger, sighing as she executed and murdered Cinder without any care. “Well, girls? Are you ready to go back home? That was actually a bit anticlimactic, but if we’re going to be hunted by even more people for Ruby, we don’t exactly have time to be waiting around.”

 

Yang nodded and walked up to Blake, kissing the top of the black-haired woman’s head before helping her up, keeping Ruby carefully in her one arm. “Come on. Let’s hurry and find our new home. Though, we’ll have to go somewhere with a decent internet connection.”   
  
“We’ll figure things out.” Weiss smiled and headed out of the factory, leaving Cinder there as she did. “I wonder if someone will ever find this woman. She’s not exactly someone work finding, after all.” However, she was quickly interrupted as the front door open and a man with gray hair and glasses stepped in, followed by another black-haired man. All three of the women immediately hid, luckily getting out of sight before anyone noticed them.   
  
“That’s odd… Her vitals only dropped a moment ago. Do you think the girls could’ve already gotten away from here, Crow?” The man adjusted his glasses as he approached the now dead Cinder, his eyes locked on her corpse and the few thugs that were around her. “Whoever they were, they did one hell of a job at taking out our men.”   
  
“Yeah, the big boss isn’t going to be happy about this, Oz. Then again, Cinder said that there were three of them. Think it could be those three Hit-bitches that took out J?” The black-haired man smirked and started walking around the area, having a feeling the trio was still here, but not wanting to actually deal with them right now. “Well, I don’t see any signs of anyone still being here. They snatched up the girl, though. Salem really wants her daughter back, so we should probably hurry.”   
  
After a moment, Weiss watched the door close and waited until the sounds of a vehicle had fully faded from her hearing before stepping out of her hiding spot. “She’s Salem’s daughter? Who’s Salem? And should we really give her back to someone associated with people like that?”   
  
“Not a chance, Weiss. She’s ours” Yang smirked and gently pat the white-haired woman’s back, making her lurch forward from the strong impact. “Oops… Sorry. But, really, Ruby is ours and we’re going to raise her as such. Unfortunately, we’ll have to stay on the move if they are able to pick up on something like this that quickly.”   
  
“France. They’ll never expect us to go back to the same place we got her from.” Blake smiled as she approached Ruby, gently taking her from Yang’s hands and lifting her in the air, cooing at her and making the sleepy baby giggle in response. However, a moment later, the amber-eyed girl blinked, getting a good sniff of something rancid. “I think she shit herself again…”   
  
“Well, let’s go home and get her changed before we leave. We’ll buy our tickets at the airport.” Weiss headed toward the entrance and peeked out of it, making sure that no one was around to possibly stop them from leaving. “Alright, coast is clear. So, we’re headed to France. Should we try and pick up J’s property? Murder on the premises cuts the cost.”   
  
Yang rolled her eyes and stepped out the entrance, walking past Weiss with a smile on her face. “I don’t care. We’ll have to keep moving anyway, but for now, that works as a place.” The blonde froze in place as a realization struck her mind, her head quickly snapping back to look at Blake and Ruby. “The diapers were with Ruby’s crib, weren’t they…?”

 

The trio all stopped and stared at each other, fear coming of their minds as they remembered the first day they found the girl and the trouble and stench they had to go through with changing her out in public. “I don’t think we’re going to find a store owner nice enough to let us change her in the middle of the store…”   
  
“Fuck it. Yang, pull the car around!” Blake shouted at the top of her lungs as she covered Ruby up again, watching Yang run away from the factory toward their car. “Weiss, find a place that sells diapers. We’ll bribe the fucking manager if we have to!”


End file.
